The Disappearance of Anezaki Mamori
by lollipop1141
Summary: The manager of the Deimon Devilbats has been kidnapped and of course, all hell breaks loose in the form of Hiruma Yoichi, the commander from hell! Watch out! He's out for blood! A HiruMamo fanfic with some violence and A LOT of cusses.


**My second ES21 fanfic and of course, it's a Hirumamo series! I hope you'll like it!**

**Hiruma: Oi, you forgot the fucking disclaimer! *points gun***

**Mamori: Hiruma-kun! Don't point your gun at her!**

**Hiruma: I can do whatever I want, fucking manager! Ya-ha!**

***begin to fight***

**Me: *ducks* I don't own Eyeshield 21! *dashes out of stage***

* * *

_Bang, bang, bang._

The bullets from a machine gun could be heard throughout the neighborhood as the Deimon Devilbats continued on with their Spartan training with the devil. A match was coming up in two days with a small school named Orenji High. Hiruma Yoichi hoisted his ammunition and began firing at a runnerback and catcher, shouting along the way. "Speed up you fucking shorties!"

The manager of the team, Anezaki Mamori, sighed as she called out to the team captain. "Hiruma-kun, you're going to hurt them!"

Hiruma turned his head 180◦, grinned and began firing out more shots. He knew that'd irritated her and it did the trick. She stomped up from the bench, and with a mop in hand that came out of nowhere, she deflected his bullets. He clicked his tongue. "Get out of the way, damn manager. You're interrupting to practice."

"Not until you stop bullying Monta-kun and Sena." Mamori demanded. They glared at each other before he clicked his tongue and walked past her. "Whatever, damn manger."

Mamori pulled a face and smiled. She knew that that was his way of apologizing, although it didn't look like it. He was a mysterious person.

Turning away, she headed for the football team clubhouse. As she shut the door behind her, she noticed a slight change in the room. Erase that. A HUGE change in the room. Muddy footprints on the ten sparkling floor, magazines scattered everywhere, and a sickly smell of oranges. She looked around in shock. "What happened here?!"

Suddenly, a dark shadow loomed from behind her. She turned around and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hiruma jumped at the unsuspecting shriek, causing his missile to misfire. He looked at the direction of the clubroom in confusion and irritation. "What the fuck? Oi shrimp, go find out what that fucking manager's deal is."

Sena, being worried at the wellbeing of Mamori, quickly sped off to the club room. He came dashing back to the field, his eyes wide in fear with a note in his hand. What came out of his lips marked the starting of a full out *cough* war *cough* search.

"**Mamori-nee has been kidnapped!"**

Hiruma marched up to Sena and snatched the note. He looked over it, and with a curse, he crumpled up the paper, shot it to pieces, and marched towards the clubhouse. He was seething with anger. Even Musashi drew away from him.

"That's the angriest I've seen of Hiruma for a long time." Kurita said in a small voice. Yukimitsu nodded.

"Well it's understandable, since a manager is very important to a team, especially Anezaki-san."

"Well, that would be partly the case for Hiruma." Musashi said seriously, yet with a mysterious tone in his voice. They all looked at him with a confused expression. They asked him what he meant, but he didn't say anything.

"By the way, Sena, what did the letter say?" Monta asked Sena.

"Eto, **'If you lose the next game with Orenji High, we will give you back your manager. If not, think of it as case closed. – O.H.'**, that's what it said."

The members of the football team face-palmed at the letter. "You can already guess who kidnapped the manager. How can they be such idiots?"

"We should go bring back Mamori-nee!" Sena declared. All the members of the football club nodded in agreement and were about to go to the clubroom when Musashi spoke.

"Don't." He said. "What we need to do right now is to focus our strength into beating Orenji High. Even though they're small, they're tough. Leave it to Hiruma."

What Musashi didn't tell them was that Orenji High was also known for having one of the most violent students. And apparently, that person was the captain of Orenji Fortress American Football Team.

Also, he was the sworn enemy of Hiruma.

Hiruma kept swearing as he grabbed his bag of ammunition, his black threat notebook, and with his phone, he called one of his slaves. "Oi, give me a bike ride to Orenji High."

=.=

"Orenji. Fucking. High. Been a long time." Hiruma muttered as looked up to the school. He noticed a guy in an orange football jersey standing in the front steps of the school, holding a tied and gagged girl around the waist. Hiruma narrowed his eyes. "Kage."

"Sup, Yoichi." Kage smirked as he played with Mamori's hair. She drew away and glared at Kage. Hiruma approached him, hands in his pockets, popping his gum.

"Give back my fucking manager." Hiruma said coldly. A shiver ran through Mamori's spine. Kage shook his head.

"Too bad, Yoichi. You'll just have to lose the match between us to get her back." And with that, he dragged his tongue along Mamori's neck. She flinched. Hiruma clenched his fist. He reached for his guns, but Mamori's small gesture of her hands stopped him.

Hiruma looked between Kage and Mamori, calculating, deciding which route was the best. Finally, he said, "Whatever, fucking manager."

And with that, he whipped out his guns and started shooting towards Kage's direction. But he was attacked at the back by a large linebacker and his world turned dark. But not before he heard Mamori screaming out his name.

=.=

_Hiruma-kun. Hiruma-kun. Hiruma-kun!_

Hiruma opened his eyes and swore as he rubbed the lump on his head. Mamori was beside him, a worried expression on her face. She let out a relieved sigh. "Hiruma-kun."

"Fucking manager, getting yourself kidnapped. What kind of idiot are you?" He said to her. He looked around. They were in a sort-of dungeon like place, but much nicer. "Aw shit, they took my black notebook."

"Well I'm sorry for getting kidnapped! But it was not my fault! I was caught off guard." She snapped back. "And you! Why'd you ignore my message?!"

"Cause your suggestion wouldn't solve anything." Hiruma said plainly as he approached the door. But apparently, it had the latest technology.

"It's a retractable doorknob and it can only be opened with a keycard." Mamori told him. "By the way, what's your relationship with that Kage guy? It can't only be because of American football."

"It's none of your business." Hiruma said to her. She blew her cheeks.

"Of course it's my business! If we want to get out of here, I have to know who that guy is! And it's partly your fault since you were connected to him somehow that it led to this!" She said. "He licked my neck for goodness sake!"

What Hiruma said next shocked her.

"He's my brother."

* * *

**Yaay! First chapter done! I hope you liked it! Please review! I'd really appreciate it! See you again in the next chapter!**

***crowd claps, Hiruma shoots, runs out of stage***


End file.
